User talk:Pebbleshine
The beggining Eyes of the Sky Fire's blossem Falling Stones Dawn of danger Deaths revenge Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pebbleshine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 11:21, September 26, 2009 Hi Pebbleshine! I am a admin on here and I can help you with anything if possible. Got any questions? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 13:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Stone Hi, Pebbleshine, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! You know the picture of Echomist, on your page? I'm not sure if you're aware of it or not, but it's mine; it had a copyright on it. You don't need to take it off of your page, but could you please add a simple, "Made off of Echomist's image" onto it? Thanks.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 16:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Okay, firstly I will tell you how to make a siggy later, I really don't wanna write a long message at the moment. Secondly, I like the names The Beginning, and Death's Revenge. Thirdly, I got a little frustrated because you were using my Scarface as your Bloodfang so I removed it. (sorry for sounding harsh, but I get really mad when people do that to me.) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 17:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm Eveningswift, welcome! I hope you have fun. :) I love your plot idea. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 14:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to WCWiki! I'm Blackclaw, though I prefer you call me Rainwhisker or Rain. As stated above, in the future, please do not use other users' images as your own. We like original art. You won't get in trouble for it, but just don't do it again. If you want, you can ask other users to make you a charart. If you have any questions or just want to chat with me, leave a message on my talk page. Have fun! --Rainwhisker 18:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : You're welcome! I write a LOT of stories, and I repect everyone's. :D So I take time to read what others have spent their time on. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 18:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Re:Stone Oh, it's okay! I'm sorry if I sounded like I was really strict or something, I didn't mean to. :P You can use the image, don't worry.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 19:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey, it's cool. I just don't want you to do that anymore okay? Either make them yourself or ask somebody to make them [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hazelstripes I saw on your userpage (yeah, I do take the time, just like I said :) ) that you used my Brightmask for your Hazelstripes character. I have no use for her, you can keep her, she was just random, but can you please put my name on who made it? Thanks! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)''']] 22:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Cool! Sounds good! Hmmmm...I'll be-wait a sec. Is Hawkstar's ThunderClan a part of your book? Just curious. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:31, October 15 2009 (UTC) I figured it out! Took me a sec but you don't have to answer my last question. Anyway, I'll be a kit from EarthClan (mother:Featherstripe) and his name will be Lightningkit. Lightningkit is a solid black tom with a lightning scar or print (haha like Harry Potter, I just realized that) on the side of his neck (yellow scar/print). He's michevous and always gets into trouble but that's what makes the apprentices like him so much. What do you think? I'll add another later on. Sooooo...I'll get more people to talk you as well. And if you'd like to control any of my characters, check them out here Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:39, October 15 2009 (UTC) Sure! Brightshadow is so awesome, well as a new IslandClan warrior may I be the first to say welcome (as your deputy). I'm currently writing the story and typing it so it's a huge mess but whatever. So thanks again and I'm currently asking people from all Wikis. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:47, October 15 2009 (UTC) Series Do u think we should call the series Element Warriors since Fire, Earth, Air, and Water r all elements?--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 17:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) i'm here, after u take a look at the message i sent u come right back here!